frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171224191047
What I’ve learned from Olaf’s Frozen Adventure novelization * at the begining of the summer the sisters started to have weekly picnics, with sandwiches (lol timeline) * the idea to “celebrate winter” was Anna’s * the Yule Bell had beed hidden in a storage since their parents had died (;_;) * Anna got an idea to have a surprise pary for everybody. Both Elsa and the castle staff got very enthusiastic * the preparations started, Anna was responsible for food (with Olina’s help), Elsa for decorations and Kristoff volunteered to shine up the Yule Bell * Anna had some difficult time explaining to Olaf that he couldn’t tell anyody about the surprise party * Anna and Elsa shared their accomplishments and asked about each other’s opinions (my heart is full, they co-rule so well) * it looks like Elsa has only one comment to Anna’s every idea: “Perfect” * Kristoff remembers last time the Yule Bell was ringing * the clapper is lost (why English, why you call this precious part of a bell a clapper?! Don’t you know that this is a heart of a bell?) * girls have presents for Kristoff, Olaf and Sven: new clothes. The blanket for Sven, the bow tie for Olaf and new fancy clothes for Kristoff. Kristoff thanks Anna with a hug * then Anna shows two gowns. One is hers, the second is her present for Elsa. Elsa loves it * Frederik the blacksmith agreed to make a new clapper (Anna hugged him when he made it) * the poor servant that got scared by Olaf near the pile of gifts has a name: Nuf * Anna greeted the'' kransekake ''with “Hello” * Elsa added some magic to her dress, especially the cape * Olaf lost his bow tie somewhere so Elsa gave him a new one taken from decorations * anothe proof that Sven is super strong: he pulls a cart with the Yule Bell by himself * yes, “Kristoff raced to the top of the tower”, fast guy * Frederik is among men hoisting the bell * the Yule Bell rang at noon (if somebody missed it) * people mention some Norvegian traditions: rolling the lefse (a flat-bread), putting out porridge for tomte (little elves that keep the farms safe), making bordstabelbakkels (cookies) * Elsa really seems to know her subjects by their names * Kristoff tried really hard to cheer sisters up. Anna was more into troll tradition than Elsa, what was noticed by Sven who “was asking her to participate” by giving Elsa a clump of grass * “Elsa gagged at the thought of putting her mouth on the sticky mound of mud and moss” * Sven is a fan of Flemmy Stew * Elsa “recalled feeling happy and proud as she and her family celebrated the start of the season” * “Elsa knew she shouldn’t blame herself for the way the magical powers she was born with had interfered with their childhood, but she often did” * Anna felt as terrible as years before when Elsa shut the door in her face * Sven and Olaf are able to prepare Kristoff’s sleigh for a ride * the kid that gave Olaf a candy cane has a name: Ben * in the book they bake a cake in the shape of Arendelle (not Norway) * the liquid snowman is a thing * Kristoff’s sleigh must always explode when falling from a cliff * Elsa locked herself away in her bedroom. Not for long. She went to apologize to Anna’s bedroom * Anna welcomes Elsa in the attic with “a goofy grin” * Anna showed Elsa some of the other things she had found: her first bicycle, her favorite books, some birthday cards from their parents, marbles, pebbles, pressed flowers * the trunks have names of owners painted on them * Sir Jorgenborgen “appeared to be worn from many years of love” * the sound of bells from the box ringing “sparked an old, dusty memory” (four years old?) * Kristoff is sure that Ana and Elsa will love his stew * Olaf had never been in the forest alone at night before (timeline, anyone?) * yes, he can be covered in scratches and bruises and his eye can be puffed up * the girls used the Yule Bell to alert everyone that something was happening, then explained what’s going on personally * when they found Olaf “Elsa and Anna exchanged a relieved look” (I want so bad to see Anna’s face during this moment now) * the new bow tie for Olaf, again, this time a magic one * the idea to make a promptu party in the woods was Elsa’s * she made an ice-skating rink too * servants brought the food from the castle * “It was their first - and best - winter together”